Scream: The Next Generation
by Fliss-xx
Summary: A very creepy beginning to my first ever fanfic! Rated T for violence. Serenity has returned to the town of Woodsboro and life is good... especially for one of its young residents Evie. But someone has other ideas and they're wearing a familiar mask...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! Please have a read of my first chapter... this is my first fanfic and would really appreciate and feedback and reviews! Thanks... Enjoy!**

Evie stood on her front porch and breathed in the warm evening air. It had been the perfect weekend and as she watched the sunset over the woodsboro landscape she just couldn't help but smile. Life couldn't get any better.

Stan had just left and she already missed him. She just couldn't get enough of her boyfriend, they'd only been dating three months but she was fully convinced that Stanley Morgan was her soul mate. She was as surprised as anyone at her sudden change of view as she had always tutted at her friends for getting serious and loved up with guys. Evie had always been the independent, ballsy one of the group. She didn't need a man to get by, she and her sister had grown up without a father and she idolised her mothers strength and fierce love for them even though she'd had to do it alone. But when Stanley moved to town and had taken a seat next to her in their World History class, the guard that she had built up around her heart was broken.

The phone rang in the front lobby of the house abruptly jolting Evie from her dreamy haze on the porch. As she she turned to open the front door she could have sworn she saw a glimpse of a figure by the mailbox gate. She shrugged it off as she went to pick up the phone. Probably next doors pesky cat.

'Hello' Evie chirped answering the call.

She heard nothing on the line.

'Hello' She repeated

Nothing.

She pressed the cancel button and hung up the phone. It was most probably her mother trying to work out how to use her cell. She may have been a strong independent lady but modern technology was a complete mystery to her, despite all the lessons Evelyn and her younger sister Fin had given her. Laptops, Cells, Nintendo Wii's and DS's even the electronic can opener had baffled her. Evie giggled to herself as she walked into the kitchen. Her mother and Fin would be home soon anyhow which is why Stan had left. Although they'd all been introduced and her mother had approved she still respected the fact that they shouldn't have been alone in the house after 9pm.

Evie opened the refrigerator checking out the contents. The phone rang again. Tutting she picked up.

'Hello' She sang, exaggerating the O.

'Hello Evelyn May' A deep, rough voice replied coldly.

Evelyn May? She instantly tensed. No one ever called her Evelyn May, in fact even her mother hadn't used her middle name in at least a decade.

'Who is this' She replied trying to keep her voice calm and neutral.

'Oh Evie, don't act ignorant now' The voice at the end of the line was mocking her.

It had to be her friends playing a trick, but she didn't find it funny. The use of her middle name troubled her.

'Who is this' She repeated firmly, although she barely recognised her own voice.

'Guess' The voice dared her.

'Seb is that you? If that's you Sebastian I'm gonna kick your ass' Deep down Evie was praying it was her friend Seb. They'd grown up together and he was well known for his choice sense of humour. But the middle name. He wouldn't know her middle name. No one would know her middle name.

The voice cackled at her, 'Sebastian? No It's not Sebastian. Guess again'

Her heart began to pound and she felt light headed. What the hell was going on.

'Who the hell are you?' She yelped.

There was silence at the end of the line. She began to shake uncontrollably so much so that she had to steady herself by leaning her weight against the refrigerator. She wished with all her heart that Stan was still here to look after her.

'What the hell is this? What is going on!' She screamed this time, scaring herself.

Silence.

As she held the phone against her ear trying to calm herself and at the same time struggling to catch her breath she heard a bang on the front porch where she had just been stood. She jumped as her stomach lurched in dread. She felt stuck to the spot in fear. The banging continued and she knew she had to leave the kitchen to see what was going on. As she pulled her feet up from the spot they'd been glued too she reached for the biggest knife in the knife block. Gripping it tightly she made her way to the front lobby. The front door was shut but the banging behind it on the porch carried on. She sucked in a breath and reached for the handle, holding the knife in the other hand upright ready to plunge. She swung open the door and screamed.

Sebastian was knelt in front of her, his mouth gagged and his arms tied behind his back. His eyes pleading with her. Behind him stood a figure dressed in a Halloween style black cloak and the infamous Woodsboro Ghost face mask, he held a pair of Garden shears with the blades wide open either side of sebs neck.

Evie's heart stopped. She was stood with her kitchen knife raised and he stood mocking her with the garden shears which with one snip would take her childhood friends head right off. Before she could even begin to react the ghost face figure stepped back clutching his stomach.

It reached for its mask pulling it off revealing its identity. Joey Marr. He gripped his belly in hysterical laughter. Sebastian fell forward in the same hysterics as Joey untied his best friends hands. Evelyn didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She dropped the knife from her grip half in shock and half in sheer relief.

'You assholes!' She screamed at them, her voice was trembling.

Joey Marr was Sebs best friend. He was the type of geeky cool kid that not many losers can pull off. Everyone loved to hate him. But there was always more love than hate.

'Oh Evie! When you opened the door with that knife I thought I was looking at the female version of Michael Myers...' He squealed with laughter as he untied the just as amused Sebastian.

'Evie... This was EPIC!' Seb stood up putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Evie was pissed off. They could see that, but this had gone one step too far for her.

'Take your shears and your stupid voice changing app and leave me alone' She hissed.

'Ok... Ok... we're going. I'm sorry Evie. But this was just EPIC!' Seb repented and he and Joey began to walk away down the path.

Evelyn Sighed with the exhaustion as she watched them leave. She was still shaking slightly but the relief was indescribable. As she turned to walk back into the house a trouble still hung at the back of her mind. How had Seb known her middle name? And as she shut her porch door she overheard the two boys walking away 'Anyway what was she talking about voice app? We don't even have our phones?'

She sat herself on the sofa and tried to push the thoughts from her mind. A new episode of Gossip Girl was starting in ten minutes, she knew hearing Stanleys voice would make her feel better after all this so she went to pick up the phone. As her finger went to push the first button of his number the phone rang again. 'Jesus' She murmured to herself in annoyance as she picked up the receiver.

'Hello' She answered this time there was no chirp in her voice.

'I have a surprise for you Evie May' The familiar dark voice returned.

'LEAVE ME ALONE SEB!' She shouted angrily, she was now at the end of her patience.

'Sorry its not Sebastian. But if it's him you want then...' The voice fell silent. Evie squeezed her eyes shut in frustration.

Still silence. She opened them again and heard a creak outside the living room window. _What now_ she thought as she tiptoed slowly towards that side of the room. Suddenly a brick came hurtling through the panes of glass. Evie shrieked in terror and covered her face from the showering glass. When she opened them again she saw that what had been thrown the window was not a brick. It was sebastians decapitated head lying in a pool of blood and shattered shards of glass. She looked up through the broken window and saw the ghostface figure holding the pair of Garden sheers in one hand and Sebastians headless body in the other and Joey Marrs body hung gutted from the old tree behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! This is the second... Please bare with me on this one as its pretty short but it does lead up to an important third chapter and it had to be done...! Please review and let me know what you think so far. Fliss xx**

The police had come and gone. Evie's mother and Fin had returned to the house to find the horrific scene however Evie was nowhere to be found. Eventually a police officer found her cowered in the corner of the guest room closet. She was so shaken up it took them a further hour just to get her to speak.

Detective Frankie Lewis lead the traumatised teen into the station questioning room.

Evie's face was red and tear stained. She looked at the detective her eyes as wide dinner plates. He was taken aback by how terrified she was. He thought back to a few years ago, he was only a young trainee when Sidney Prescott had been in this very station petrified and deep in shock. He never thought he's be dealing with something so similar. He didn't feel ready. He tried to be as reassuring as possible through the questioning and Evie co-operated well. He needed to know everything that had happened that night.

'So Stanley your boyfriend, he had left by the time you started to get the phone calls?' The young detective asked her.

'Yes sir' She sniffled wiping away more rolling tears.

'Evie you can call me Frankie honey, there's no need for this sir business' he smiled trying to put her at some kind of ease 'How long had Stan been gone before the first phone call?'

Evie shifted in her seat. She felt uncomfortable and realised that Stanley was being made a suspect.

'Sir... Frankie... I hope you're not thinking Stan did this? Did you see what that pyscho did? He sheared Sebastian head off! There is no way in hell that Stanley, an eighteen year old boy would do that!' Her voice was firm but trembling at the same time.

Frankie instantly felt bad. But these were the facts and if he was to go by this towns history the boyfriend was always top of the suspect list.

'I'm sorry Evie. Listen you've had quite a day. Lets leave this here and we'll talk again tomorrow. Your mother, sister and yourself will be staying at your aunts tonight. I want you to know that you'll be completely safe and have 24 hour police protection until we catch this guy ok?'

Evie looked to her feet and nodded. Frankie lead her out into the station lobby where her mother and fin were waiting. There was also one extra visitor.

'Stan!' Evie ran into her boyfriends arms. It was there where she felt completely safe. She held him tight and close burying her face in his chest and breathing him in.

'Oh Evie. Jesus baby I was so worried. Are you ok?' Stanley kissed the top of his girlfriends head as he held her.

Frankie watched his lead suspect carefully. He could understand the reasons for this typically attractive high schools couple being together. He was tall, dark and well built with emerald green eyes against his olive skin. She was slender and pretty with soft peach skin and long sunshine blonde hair. They were the typical prom king and queen couple but the difference was Evie seemed old beyond her years. She had her head screwed on and her boyfriend, from what he knew, was the same kind of person. Stanley hadn't been in Woodsboro long, but he had kept his head down and stayed out of any trouble. From his track record he seemed like a stand up guy and student.

Stan looked up noticing the detectives glare. He gently let his girlfriend go, handing her carefully over into her mother and sisters arms

'Sir' he said to Frankie with a concerned look 'I have something you might want to see'.


End file.
